Une faveur et une favorite
by Nelja
Summary: Arc Utopia. Hela offrira à Dani le pouvoir dont elle a besoin, mais il y a un prix à payer, et peut-être pas seulement un. Subtext femslash.


_Tout appartient à Marvel. Se passe pendant l'arc Utopia de 2009. Scène manquante entre le moment où Danielle est sûre d'elle, presque moqueuse, et assure Hela qu'elle a les épaules assez fortes pour endosser sa responsabilité, et celui où elle revient affronter Ares en costume de Valkyrie, en l'appelant "Maîtresse Hela". Subtext femslash, écrit pour ladiesbingo.  
_

* * *

"As-tu considéré que nous ne nous étions pas quittées en bons termes ?" demande Hela. Son sourire est prédateur.

"C'était mutuel." répond Dani. "Cela n'empêche en rien de faire un pacte qui nous bénéficiera à toutes les deux."

Elle voudrait crier qu'Hela l'a utilisée, l'a forcée à combattre ses amis. Mais chercher le conflit n'est pas ce qu'elle doit faire en ce moment. Utopia est en danger. La déesse peut être sombre et vicieuse, mais elle tient ses engagements. Cela est certain.

Hela se lève, maintenant. Dani est à la fois tentée de détourner le regard, et de la scruter avec vigilance. Mais les si légers drapés verts qui la recouvrent laissent la déesse des enfers toujours presque décente. Presque.

Depuis quand porte-t-elle ces vêtements ? C'est toujours sa cape, celle qui lui donne ses pouvoirs, et elle peut en contrôler la forme. Dani ne pensait pas que c'était son style.

Elle se réprimande intérieurement. C'est une ennemie, qui peut devenir une alliée très occasionnelle, et pourquoi juge-t-elle sa vie privée ? Ce n'est pas comme si Dani elle-même ne portait que des robes couvrantes. Et puis, que dit-on, ce qui arrive à Vegas...

Peut-être s'interroge-t-elle parce que c'est cette Hela, quasi-nue, qui s'approche d'elle, lentement, sûrement. Inexplicablement, ses talons hauts ne font aucun bruit sur le parquet ciré à en briller. Ses mèches sombres flottent autour d'elle, détachées sous sa coiffe. Dani ne les avait jamais vues.

Elle a toujours été majestueuse, à sa façon, mais il y a quelque chose d'obscène dans l'idée que la mort soit séduisante.

"Je serais plus intéressée par tes services si nous nous entendions bien." dit-elle. Sa voix a toujours été d'acier, mais le fourreau de soie est nouveau. Dani se demande si c'est un effet de mourir et de vivre à nouveau. Pour elle, c'était très différent.

Dani répond, calmement "Pour moi, cela ne change rien."

La déesse est tout près, maintenant.

Dani frémit, mais tente de ne pas montrer sa nervosité, de ne pas bouger. Hela le voit quand même.

"Ne t'inquiète pas." dit-elle. "Je ne porte pas mes gants. Même si je te touche, tu ne mourras pas."

Dani aimerait se détendre, se dire qu'elle craignait effectivement un faux mouvement. Mais ce ne sont pas les gants qui la troublaient tant, plutôt tous les autres vêtements qu'elle ne porte pas. Elle voit très clairement ses hanches, et la courbe de ses seins...

Hela, comme pour prouver ce qu'elle avance, lui touche la joue. Dani se force à ne pas reculer. La peau de la déesse est froide dans l'atmosphère brûlante de Las Vegas.

Que veut Hela et quel jeu joue-t-elle ? Teste-t-elle sa bravoure, sa confiance en elle, ou tout autre chose ? Veut-elle son désir, sa peur, son humiliation, sa soumission ? Cela est-il une condition à son pacte, et si oui, qu'est-ce que Dani serait prête à lui donner ?

Que ferait-elle si cette nouvelle Hela l'enlaçait, posait son autre main sur son ventre nu, exigeait d'elle une preuve d'affection plus concrète ? Le sang monte à son visage à cette idée, et la joue qu'Hela n'effleure pas de ses doigts de glace s'échauffe. Oui, pense-t-elle, elle s'inclinerait. Ce n'est pas une stratégie, juste une pensée fugitive.

Hela retire sa main, et lui sourit. "Oui, je t'aime bien. Nous avons un pacte. Tu auras ta force divine pour ton combat. Puis tu me serviras pour une mission, où je pourrai tout te demander, sauf de blesser tes amis à nouveau."

Dani n'avait pas réalisé que la tête lui tournait, sauf maintenant que cela s'arrête. Hela a obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Dani a des soupçons troubles sur ce que c'était.

"Nous avons un pacte." confirme-t-elle.

Les mains d'Hela, maintenant, se posent sur ses épaules. Et Dani sent le pouvoir qui afflue en elle. Cela n'a jamais été comme cela, avant. C'était dans un monde magique - c'était quand elle avait déjà ses capacités de mutante - elle est infiniment plus forte cette fois - et pourtant c'est effrayant, comme si la soumission à Hela coulait dans ses veines avec le pouvoir. C'est ce qu'elle a accepté, c'est le prix qu'elle paie. Elle sait que Maîtresse Hela n'en abusera pas - ou est-ce une illusion qui se joue de son coeur, là aussi ?

Un cheval d'ombre l'attend de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée. Elle sait que c'est le sien.

"J'attends avec impatience notre prochaine rencontre, Maîtresse Hela." dit-elle.

Elle tente de son convaincre que c'est de l'ironie. Elle tente de se convaincre qu'elle a hâte de faire son devoir, de laisser sa dette derrière elle. Elle tente de se convaincre que ce n'est que le pouvoir d'Hela qui l'influence, pas ses mains captivantes et glacées.

Elle y arrive presque.

Elle part affronter un dieu, et elle aura le temps de mener le combat le plus difficile, contre ses doutes, ensuite.


End file.
